LOS PADRES DEL HÉROE
by LagksZ
Summary: Todos conocen la historia del héroe del tiempo pero pocos tienen noción de sus padres ¿quiénes fueron? ¿cómo se conocieron y qué hicieron para proteger a su hijo?
1. Un final prematuro

Bueno Hylianos y gente de otras razas, he me aquí un simple campesino de Kakariko que se tomo un tiempito para escribir (dejando de cuidar a mis cucos)... no ya en serio aquí les traigo mi primera historia y para empezar con pie derecho quería subir un fic de TLOZ (OoT)... bueno espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen únicamente la idea de la historia.**

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**UN FINAL PREMATURO**

Rayos, truenos y el sonido de una devastadora tormenta daban a entender que no habría nadie fuera de la protección de su hogar, o eso era lo que se esperaba. Únicamente se podía escuchar una conversación no tan común. Una figura misteriosa que a lo lejos tomó un pequeño bulto de una chica que según le explicaba con un jadeo incesante, que ella huye desesperada del peligro que la asechaba, tenía que decidir entre su vida y lo que más amaba en este mundo, entonces decidió guardar ese tesoro en el lugar más cercano que hubiera, vio a su alrededor y no había más que arbustos y árboles; decidió refugiarse cerca de aquella maleza esperando que no los descubrirían ahí.

-De pronto apareciste tú mi única esperanza… él simplemente es… mi tesoro… mi más preciado tesoro esta justo aquí, tómalo por favor…

Aquel extraño se sorprendió de aquella confianza ciega que la mujer le tenía, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía familiar.

El solo miro una imagen para muchos enternecedora, un bebé de cabellos dorados tan dorados como el sol que con sus pequeños ojos de color cielo, que lo único que hacía era observar a su portador pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una persona que se alejaba ya sin mirar atrás.

Detrás de ella pasaron unos hombres montado en caballos diciendo:

-No hay que dejar que logre escapar-

Ella gritó:

-Atrápenme si pueden- y siguió huyendo.

Conociendo el terrible destino que le esperaba supo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, ella no dejo de correr hasta que desapareció con los hombres por el espeso bosque.

-Confiesa! ¿Donde ocultaste lo que tenias en tus manos?-, corrían lagrimas por sus ojos al saber que si salvaba su vida le costaría lo que era más importante en el mundo para ella y se resigno a contestar.

-Acabaste con nuestra paciencia- gritaron los rebeldes y sin más demora lo inevitable paso, el hombre que estaba hablando con ella enterró su espada en el pecho de la chica.

"Al menos sé que mi tesoro está a salvo", pensó ella mientras su vida se desvanecía.

* * *

En el campo de Hyrule la batalla campal seguía su rumbo, fuerzas en pro de la democracia y defensores del tesoro de aquel reino, luchaban contra aquellos rebeldes que lo único que buscaban era lo que sus dictadores querían, unos triángulos sagrados.

Cada guardia con cada lanza, espada y cada escudo que poseían eran en defensa de la entrada principal de la ciudad cercana al castillo; una pequeña charla toma lugar en la tropa. Unos guardias que volvían de un bosque lejano a la batalla informaron.

-Capitán hicimos lo posible para mantenerlos alejados de su familia pero…-

-¿Pero qué?… ¡termina soldado!-

-Pero a la entrada del bosque nos tendieron una trampa-

-Mi familia, ¡¿qué demonios paso con ellos?!-

-Logramos neutralizar a seis de los ocho insurrectos que nos atacaron pero su esposa salió huyendo con su hijo y esos dos sobrevivientes fueron en su búsqueda… per… perdónenos capitán hicimos todo lo que pudimos-

Aquel guardia no se dio cuenta del golpe que recibió hasta que llego al piso.

-¡Pues no fue suficiente!- terminando esta oración salió corriendo. Desesperación era todo los que sus ojos reflejaban, solo quería asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien aunque él estaba preparado para lo peor.

Unos cuantos metros y por fin estaría en la entrada de aquel bosque pero fue rodeado por el enemigo, diez de los mejores hombres lo tenían rodeado, el capitán desarmado que ni corto ni perezoso busco la manera de salir de ahí para cumplir su única y fundamental meta. Aquel cargo que tenía entre los soldados no era ningún chiste y los rebeldes lo notaron al ver la velocidad con la que eliminó a uno de ellos, pero sus deseos eran claros matar a aquel hombre.

Poco a poco se acercaba más a un lugar donde encontró un cuerpo aparentemente inerte, aquella figura le destrozo el corazón, su esposa yacía en el piso con una espada en su pecho. Corrían lágrimas por sus ojos y en ellas se reflejaba el dolor de la perdida de la mujer que amo toda su vida:

-¿Cómo pudieron?- fueron las últimas palabras que se le oyó decir.

-Al parecer el distinguido capitán no es tan rudo como lo pintan- fue lo que dijo el grupo en tono de burla.

Eso enfureció más al hombre de élite el cual saco el arma del cuerpo de la chica en señal de pelea, la muerte estaba claramente reclamando su alma pero no sería nada fácil obtenerla ya que al verlo de lejos parecía casi invencible pero luchar contra nueve hombres no es nada fácil, a pesar de su gran habilidad al blandir la espada y sus rápidos reflejos, cada arma de sus enemigos le provocaban daño, poco a poco perdía fuerza al igual que cada uno de ellos caía.

Parecía que la suerte cambiaba para el capitán cuando el último de sus oponentes cayó muerto pero no sucedió así, una flecha provino de unos arbustos y le atravesó el cuerpo. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente de toda su vida mientras la muerte succionaba su esencia, y mientras la llama se apagaba para él con su último aliento se arrastraba hacia su amada que por un momento vio como ella lo veía, ella aun estaba viva o más bien lo espero a él para despedirse pero ahora no se podría despedir sino solo irse con él, esperando que su hijo no pasara por lo mismo.

"**Cuando todo parece sombrío, nace una pequeña luz de esperanza"**

**Bueno y creo que eso es todo si llegaste hasta esta parte creo que por lo menos te intereso mi historia... en primera instancia creo que esto solo sera un one-shot pero si me dejan un review pidiendo que lo extienda tengo algunas ideas rondando mi mente...**

**Te agradezco de antemano por leer y por el review... eso es todo... Bye**

**LagksZ**


	2. Logros y Recuerdos

Bueno gente aquí me encuentro con otra nueva entrega de la historia, decidí continuarla viendo que hay algo de interés en ella, debo decirles que desde aquí la historia tomará un nuevo rumbo, básicamente todo sería como un flashback a partir del primer capítulo, tiene algunos personajes conocidos basados en el juego y otros que son creados de mi imaginación, no los harto más y disfruten.

**Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen únicamente la idea de la historia.**

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**LOGROS Y RECUERDOS**

-¡Vaya pelea!, pensé que no saldríamos vivos de aquella masacre.- El joven soldado Zein comentaba estas palabras a sus compañeros de pelotón.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba pero creo que todo se debe a tus valientes acciones además del poder de nuestro general Ganondorf- fueron las palabras de Alister hacia su compañero.

-¡CLARO!, tu valentía fue lo que nos sacó de apuros no solo esta ocasión si no en varias, pero cabe destacar que hoy nos estarían enterrando si no te enfrentabas directamente a su líder, sinceramente yo te vi muerto apenas aquella bestia se quitó su armadura, ¿cuál fue la razón para enfrentarte a él, si prácticamente aquí nos consideran soldados de tercera?- dichos comentarios fueron vertidos por Kent con una sonrisa y su mirada dirigiéndose a Zein.

-Exactamente por esa misma razón, yo no me considero un soldado de tercera, si te soy honesto yo pienso que nos merecemos más, es decir los logros que tenemos no son ninguna broma.- estas palabras salieron de su boca haciendo notar que estaba molesto, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que el general Ganondorf estaba oyendo sus palabras y en ese preciso momento se acercó únicamente para realizar un comentario.

-Tranquilo soldado, tengo el presentimiento de que tus deseos se harán realidad muy pronto- una sonrisa perturbadora se notaba cuando el general se desviaba del camino.

"Ganondorf, algún día, sé que algún día lograre ser tan fuerte como tú" el pensamiento de llegar a lograr un rango tan alto se notaba en el rostro del soldado al mismo tiempo que recordaba la difícil pelea que aconteció en esa misma tarde.

* * *

"Derrote a muchos soldados enemigos, rescate a varios compañeros caídos, pero nada de eso, nada de eso se compara con esta pelea, después de todo una persona que pensé que no necesitaría mi ayuda estaba al borde de la muerte, era el distinguido general de las tropas que defendían la reliquia sagrada. El general un hombre alto y fornido, que tenía una cabellera roja, una frente amplia y una nariz de cierta manera peculiar, un hombre muy reservado y de carácter duro, a la vez lleno de odio, eso reflejaba su armadura negra y ojos color rojo. Rara vez cruce palabras con él, dicen que viene del desierto y es rey de las Gerudo una extraña tribu que conforman solo mujeres, ciertamente no es de mi agrado pero existe cierto respeto. Volviendo a la escena Ganondorf se encontraba de rodillas en el piso forcejeando con dos hombres que lo tenían atrapado, agarraban sus brazos de tal forma que no podía reaccionar, pero eso no era lo peor un tipo casi de igual contextura que Ganondorf se acercaba con un hacha gigante, era en pocas palabras una bestia, un poco más alto que el general y con más musculatura, se disponía a acabar con el general de un solo golpe; me encontraba demasiado lejos para llegar, tome rápidamente mi arco y mi flecha para tratar de ayudarlo, tense mi arco y afinando el ojo solté la flecha que mató casi de inmediato a uno de los hombres, al mismo tiempo que el hacha caía, Ganondorf con su fuerza agarró al hombre que lo estaba reteniendo y lo puso en el camino del hacha, un estruendoso grito se escuchó pero yo continuaba corriendo hacia el general, Alister y Kent se quedaron inmóviles cuando aquella bestia se sacó la armadura, prácticamente era una masa de músculos, a simple vista, de un golpe podría matarte si no te causaba daños severos. Ganondorf parecía no inmutarse, yo por otro lado analizaba que factores podrían favorecer si tuviera que pelear con él, desenvaine mi espada y aliste mi escudo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, excepto cuando Ganondorf estiró su brazo e hizo que me quedara a sus espaldas diciendo –quédate fuera de esto niño bonito, deja que los adultos arreglen sus asuntos- sabía que era mala idea dejar que se enfrentara solo a tal monstruosidad pero era mi superior y no podía contradecirlo. Guarde mi espada y mi escudo y aliste mi arco y flechas para que la pelea sea justa, de reojo veía si alguien se acercaba y no dejaba de prestar atención al encuentro. Ganondorf tenía su fortaleza pero no se comparaba con el otro sujeto, era una desventaja notable pero Ganondorf hacía lo posible por contener a aquel sujeto, golpes procedían de parte y parte pero el general los sentía más, cada golpe que recibía lo agotaba y prácticamente no resistiría lo suficiente para ver el amanecer de otro día, Ganondorf cayó pesadamente al piso, parecía que estaba inconsciente y su muerte parecía acercarse cuando aquel monstruo lo agarro por el cuello y lo levantó del piso, se encontraba agonizante y se le dificultaba respirar, entonces me lancé a la pelea, sin pensarlo me arroje con el peso de mi cuerpo a las piernas de aquel hombre, logre que se pusiera de rodillas y soltara al general que poco a poco empezaba a recuperar el aliento, mientras tanto yo saqué la espada de su bolsa, no hice lo mismo con mi escudo porque mi fuerza no era la suficiente para lograr parar uno de sus golpes y menos si alistó el hacha que quitó del cuerpo del hombre muerto. Entonces la pelea inició, la verdad estaba aterrado pelear con alguien que casi dobla tu tamaño y estructura corporal, ufff, estaba caminando alrededor de él mientras se quedaba estático esperándome, de un momento a otro corrí de frente a él quien de un solo movimiento, hizo que su hacha cayera directo a mí, la esquivé por poco y me di cuenta que el tiempo que se demoraba en alzar su arma era el suficiente para causarle de alguna manera daño. Tenía mi táctica recién entablada y decidí ponerla en práctica, tres veces logré hacerle daño, unos pequeños cortes en las piernas, pero al intentar hacerlo una vez más me agarró por el cuello, me estaba asfixiando de tal manera que solté mi espada para tratar de soltarme, poco a poco mi vista se nublaba pensaba que era el fin pero recordé el cuchillo que siempre llevo en mi cinturón para encuentros demasiado cercanos, lo empuñe rápidamente y lo clave en su mano, hizo que me soltara pero estaba demasiado mareado para distinguirlo bien, su enfado fue muy notorio al punto de que quiso embestir contra mí, su empujón fue tal que caí bruscamente al piso, venia rápidamente con intención de matarme a golpes, me arrastre por el piso tratando de llegar a mi espada, casi podía sentirlo tras de mí, ahí fue cuando logré alcanzar mi espada y con un rápido movimiento logré hacerle un corte en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros dándome el tiempo de ponerme de pie y una vez más realizar un corte en su pierna, trató de agarrarme, no pudo hacerlo ya que rodé rápidamente alrededor de él, lo estaba empezando a marear al mismo tiempo que con cada pequeño corte que recibía se debilitaba y sus movimientos eran más y más torpes. El momento había llegado, aquel tipo se encontraba sangrando de cada parte de su cuerpo y con una última estocada que le realicé en la pierna izquierda cayó de rodillas con la vista hacia mí. –Excelente trabajo hijo, tendré una muerte digna en tus manos, así que termina tu trabajo- se inclinó y apoyó las manos al piso, no lo iba a matar, aunque no estuviera de mi lado sigue siendo un ser vivo y algo que respeto de los hombres es que acepten sus debilidades, pero ahí fue cuando Ganondorf agarró el hacha y…"

* * *

Todos continuaban caminando ya sin decir palabra alguna (prácticamente quedaron atónitos por las palabras de Ganondorf), sin embargo el silencio de Zein era diferente, su mirada perdida daba a notar que desde aquel día la pequeña llama de inocencia que se notaba en sus ojos se apagaría para siempre. Se dirigían hacia el Hall principal del castillo para el gran banquete que el rey organizaba para las tropas por los valientes logros de cada misión, pero esta vez el ambiente del lugar era diferente, se notaba por las banderas y cortinas que adornaban las paredes, prácticamente daba a notar que una gran ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

Todos empezaron a tomar su respectivo lugar para la cena, cada segundo parecía una cena común y corriente pero al final de la velada el rey se propuso a realizar algunos anuncios para sorpresa de todos (estaba muy claro que esto iba a ser después del respectivo discurso en conmemoración de la victoria).

-"Valientes caballeros, para finalizar mi discurso tengo algunas noticias que sorprenderán no solo a uno de ustedes. En primer lugar quiero exaltar la grandiosa dirección de nuestro general Ganondorf, su firmeza en las órdenes en el campo de batalla fueron cruciales para lograr el gran triunfo que celebramos en esta noche y como segundo y último punto quisiera que por favor el soldado Zein se acercara al frente de todos (obviamente, no solo el gran soldado se sorprendió sino que todo el lugar se quedó en un silencio por la sorpresa, una sutil mirada de preocupación se notaba claramente pero aun así continuó esperándolo mejor); veo que todos se preguntan por qué él se encuentra aquí, bueno sé que pocos presenciaron la gran proeza de valentía y gran dirección en el campo de batalla realizada por este sujeto aquí presente, pero, el general aquí a mi derecha si pudo observar y por sus relatos y con el consentimiento de su parte he decidido otorgar un ascenso así que por favor un gran aplauso para el nuevo capitán, el ¡Capitán Zein!"- un gran grito de ovación rugía en las paredes del gran salón y la felicidad del nuevo capitán se daba a notar.

-Pero debemos hacerlo oficial, así que arrodíllate para el nombramiento- dijo el gran general en un tono normal de voz.

Casi sin saber que hacer Zein siguió las instrucciones de Ganondorf y la ceremonia siguió su rumbo: "Yo el rey William III, tengo el honor de nombrarte capitán para seguir las enseñanza de nuestras diosas en el camino de obedecer y respetar, pelear para triunfar, y triunfar para vivir. Sin más que decir te nombro como capitán Zein". Fuertes aplausos y un grito de aliento no se paraba de escuchar para el nuevo capitán.

Murmullos se escuchaban en medio de la ovación que recibía el joven Zein: "Amigo, no me esperaba esto" "Maldita sea, yo también quiero un ascenso" " ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que subieran su rango?" "Debo decir que yo siempre lo considere de ese rango" "Ugh, ese no merece ser llamado capitán" "Wow lo logró en tan poco tiempo".

Mientras tanto en los rostros de Alister y Kent se veía un poco de envidia pero de la misma manera preocupación:

-¿Crees que continúe siendo nuestro amigo?- en estos momentos no se veía o escuchaba algún sentimiento en Kent.

-No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá- respondió Alister, se sentía el temor que recorría por el cuerpo de Kent, un temor infundido por la posible pérdida de un amigo de toda la vida, y en esos mismos instantes recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos de aquella vez que conoció a Zein.

* * *

El joven Kent y su padre se preparaban para regresar a su hogar después de un agradable día de campo en las llanuras de Hyrule, el pequeño estaba ansioso de regresar a su casa por lo que salió corriendo en dirección a la villa Kakariko sin darse cuenta que era asechado como una presa ante una bestia que yacía oculta entre la maleza. De inmediato el pequeño se vio atrapado entre las garras de aquel animal, no podía gritar por el miedo y no se podía mover por el peso del animal. Cuando todo parecía perdido una lanza atraviesa la cabeza de la bestia que cayó muerta al lado del joven Kent, aun sorprendido por el suceso ve como una misteriosa figura se acerca y lo levanta amistosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto dicha persona.

-S….s…si, muchas gracias- contestó Kent con temor que era notable en su rostro.

-Debes ser cuidadoso por donde caminas nunca sabes con qué te encontraras, por cierto mi nombre es Zein- dijo con un tono amigable de voz.

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Kent, gracias por salvarme- una sonrisa salió de su cara al pronunciar esto.

En ese momento el padre de Alister llega al lugar y pregunta por el nuevo amigo de su hijo.

-Mira papá este es mi nuevo amigo Zein, hace un instante me rescató, me salvo de que ese animalote me coma – comento a su padre con una sonrisa irónica.

**"Obedecer y respetar, pelear para triunfar, y triunfar para vivir"**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, la verdad que disfrute escribiendo e imaginando los personajes, el pleito me trajo un poco de conflictos pero fue divertido, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica, estoy abierto a atenderlas, mmmmmmm alguna duda? bueno no se olviden de dejar un review, así me darán motivación para seguir escribiendo y me mantendrán al pendiente de actualizar la historia, ya que la escribo para que la disfruten... eso es todo bye...**

**LagksZ**


	3. Un encuentro predestinado

Bueno gente he me aquí una vez más, veo que lentamente la historia va llegando a más personas y espero que siga así, sin más que decir aquí va el capítulo 3 disfrútenlo….

**Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que se presentan en la historia no me pertenecen (tal como Ganondorf), en cambio hay otros que son de mi autoría (como Zein, Kent y en parte Alister); y la idea de la historia me pertenece.**

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**UN ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO**

Como era de esperarse con el rango de capitán, el chico nuevo no iba a dormir otra noche más con la tropa, no, esta vez le tenían un nuevo cuarto reservado para él solo, un cuarto donde podría descansar sin el ruido de los demás y como un cargo adicional tendría a una chica que le atendería en lo que necesitara. Mientras caminaba con dudas a su nuevo aposento el general al mando le dirigió algunas palabras.

-Te encaminas a una nueva vida sabes- Ganondorf como cada ocasión no mostraba expresión en su rostro.

-No… no me lo esperaba, es decir yo quería esto pero…- no pudo acabar su oración sin ser interrumpido por su superior.

-Pero no tan pronto ¿verdad?, tranquilo novato solo deja que las cosas sean como las diosas quieran, y duerme bien mañana será un día difícil especialmente para ti- Finalizando esta oración el general se retiraba a su recámara con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara, pero esto no lo notó Zein ya que él estaba centrado en la tímida chica que tenía al frente suyo.

-Ca.. Capitán Zein, y… yo soy Kayla y…y de hoy en adelante seré su maid… algo así como su sirvienta. Si necesita algo solo debe decírmelo- con nerviosismo en su voz y en sus gestos la chica de la cabellera de fuego se dirigió al capitán.

-Bueno, veo que no necesito presentación pero es agradable tener tu presencia conmigo, así que si fueras tan amable de mostrarme mi habitación para descansar- la sonrisa de Zein parecía que iluminaba el corredor.

Mientras la joven Kayla le mostraba todo lo que el capitán tendría a disposición en la habitación, una voz en su cabeza inquietaba la situación "¿una chica atractiva no lo crees? Deberías ser más atento con ella y tal vez invitarla a comer algún día, digo no, es únicamente una sugerencia".

-Mi señor Zein, ¿se encuentra bien?- algo preocupada pregunto la chica.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el nuevo capitán no se percató de la pregunta hecha por la joven que le realizaba un tour por su habitación; seguía embobado por sus encantos, y no era para menos aquella chica aparentaba tener un edad de 24 a 30 años, su cabello de color rojo recogido y dejando caer una cola detrás de ella que resaltaban su tonalidad de ojos, unos ojos tan claros como el cielo azul, y finalmente su cuerpo, una figura esbelta y bien formada; "una hermosa chica" pensó Zein, la imaginación no le voló mucho más, fue sacado de su "mundito" al percatarse que su nueva maid le había dado una palmada en el hombro para saber si estaba bien.

-¿qué… qué pasó?- preguntó Zein.

-Mmm… Capitán usted estaba como que perdido mirando al armario que estaba atrás mío- le respondió la chica con un poco de desconcierto, pero de lo que no se percató era de que realmente lo que se quedó viendo fue su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención dejarte hablando sola, espero que me sepas disculpar- un tanto avergonzado se pronunció hacia Kayla.

-No hay problema Capitán- una sonrisa se notó en ambos cuando se miraron fijamente.

Obviamente el silencio era incómodo tanto para el uno como para el otro, sin embargo la joven muy perspicazmente continuó dándole el recorrido al nuevo dueño de la habitación. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que acabara de mostrarle todo el interior, para finalmente señalarle un balcón con muy buena vista, tenía dirección hacia la montaña muerte, y dicho volcán emanaba un resplandor rojizo que con la oscuridad noche daba un deleite a la vista. Asombrados ambos se quedaron un momento observando el hermoso paisaje.

-¡WOW!...Nunca en mi vida vi algo así- comentó Kayla con asombro.

-¿En serio? tu trabajas aquí, ¿cómo es que nunca antes lo habías visto?- la duda le vino al Capitán, bueno más que duda intriga por conocer un poco más a fondo a su maid.

-La verdad es que, solo llevo unos meses trabajando en este castillo y pues todos los días los he dedicado al aprendizaje de mi oficio, por esa razón es que no he podido disfrutar de las maravillas que nos rodean- le respondió muy sinceramente.

-Oh, ya veo, creo que debemos disfrutar de esta vista mientras podamos- argumentó el capitán sin importarle el frío de la noche, pero a una cierta personita le inquietaba la baja temperatura de la noche. ¡ACHI!, la joven maid se estaba empezando a resfriar, notando esto, Zein tomó cartas en el asunto; retirándose la capa que llevaba en sus hombros la colocó alrededor de la muchacha pronunciando estas palabras:

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, no sería bueno que te enfermes- se preocupó un poco por la chica mientras le abría la puerta para que ambos pasaran a la salita de estar.

-¡Ah!, casi lo olvido, no quiero sonar ruda ni nada por el estilo pero capitán esa ropa vieja que lleva ya no le servirá más, si me permite le traeré su nuevo uniforme –

Era notable que el rasgado traje de batalla de un soldado de batallón no iba acorde a su nueva posición, casi parecía un mendigo; con entusiasmo la joven Kayla abandonó la habitación un momento para rápidamente volver con un juego de ropa nuevo, muy llamativo por cierto, tenía un color verde muy vivo, un par de marcas en los hombros con el triforce sobre ellos, en el pecho una especie de cruz de color rojo, un cinturón que hacía juego, un par de pantalones y unas botas que parecían de la realeza.

"¡WAOO! Realmente están maravillosas "pensó mientras las observaba atónito sus nuevas prendas, sin querer esperar ni un segundo más quiso ponérselas sacándose las que traía puesto, mas no se percataba de quién lo estaba observando.

-¡Capitán!- grito la chica casi sin aliento por ver el torso desnudo de Zein que presentaba una calidad física muy impresionante, no solo su espalda, pudo notar por el reflejo del espejo los bíceps, pectorales y abdomen con musculatura increíble –¿pe… pero que está haciendo?-

-Per… perdóneme señorita se me había olvidado que estaba aquí, si… si fuera tan amable de salir por un momento mientras me pongo la ropa- respondió el capitán un poco avergonzado con el suceso y tratando de tapar su cuerpo, bueno más bien sus músculos.

Así lo hizo la joven Kayla, cerrando la puerta se quedó apoyada junto a ella con sus pensamientos que la inquietaban por lo que había visto. El rubor se hizo notar en sus mejillas "no… no puedo creerlo, es un hombre realmente atractivo y muy respetuoso por lo que he podido notar y ese cuerpo, si su cuer…" fue ella mismo quien se quitó de su mente aquellos rasgos de lujuria con una bofetada en su rostro, "vamos Kayla no puedes pensar eso del capitán, él nunca se fijaría en ti además, estás aquí para que su estancia en los aposentos reales sea placentera, así que ni te atrevas a hacerte ilusiones con él, ya fue suficiente concéntrate en lo tuyo" determinada espero un par de minutos para tocar a la puerta a ver si el capitán no necesitaba nada.

-Adelante-

Empujando la puerta con un poco de nerviosismo (pensando que el capitán estuviera desnudo) entró lentamente, para quedarse impactada por lo que vio. Zein o como ella lo llamaría, Capitán, con su nuevo traje irradiaba una esencia de alguien imponente con su pequeño toque de elegancia, es decir, su cabello negro ni tan largo ni tan corto cubierto con una especie de gorro hacía juego con su quijada, descendiendo un poco más una bufanda tejida a mano estaba sobre la túnica que venía con correas que servían para el soporte de su espada, escudo y mantener los pantalones que yacían debajo de la túnica en su lugar; finalmente un par de botas de piel aparentemente de ciervo que completaban el juego, pero lo que más pudo notar Kayla fueron sus ojos, los ojos de un tono azul oscuro que penetraban la mente.

-Luce muy bien capitán- dijo Kayla sinceramente.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, debo admitir que no pensé que se me vería bien- con mucha modestia lo dijo mientras se seguía observando en el espejo.

-Si no necesita nada más, me retiro a mi habitación para descansar por el día de hoy si no le importa- con un pequeño bostezo se dirigió hacia Zein

-No te preocupes, pero solo una última petición si no fuera mucha molestia- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Seguro dígamelo-

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de lavado?-

-¿No me diga que va a lavar la ropa usted mismo? Para eso me encuentro yo-

-No es mucha ropa únicamente mi antiguo uniforme solo eso-

-No se lo puedo permitir- un tono algo molesto salió de su voz –usted sabe que me tiene a mí para cualquier cosa que necesite-

-Pero yo no quisiera ser una molestia para ti- un tanto triste lo dijo.

-No será una molestia, es más si estoy aquí es para ayudarlo- sin más que decir tomó el antiguo atuendo del capitán y salió de la habitación sin antes despedirse muy cortésmente, -que tenga una buena noche capitán-

-Para ti también- respondió aún con la boca abierta por la firmeza demostrada por la chica y aún no lo entendía pero aquella actitud lo atrajo más, sin embargo ya era muy tarde así que tomo un par de prendas de los cajones de su cómoda para prepararse a ir a dormir, mas decidió que el mismo tenía que lavar su propia ropa, salió con mucho cuidado y vio que la bolsa con su ropa estaba en el pasillo la tomó y corrió hacia su habitación para por fin poder dormir tranquilo.

**"Pequeños actos engrandecen a las personas"**

**Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy, espero que las descripciones me hayan quedado bien y les haya agradado la maid (en mi mente es tan hermosa…. Snif, snif). Espero que dejen un review para saber que piensan o que me aconsejan….**

**Finalmente un agradecimiento especial para las personas que me apoyaron en mi historia (Leonshinoda, yoshi kirby asakura, Elly´s Lullaby y también para dolphin12145)….. bueno creo que eso es todo….. Bye….**

**LagksZ**


	4. Un pequeño inconveniente

Que tal hylianos y gente de otras razas, me disculpo por mi tiempo ausente ustedes saben exámenes y eso, no los harto más con mi vida y disfruten este cap...

**Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que se presentan en la historia no me pertenecen (tal como Ganondorf), en cambio hay otros que son de mi autoría (como Zein, Kayla, Kent y en parte Alister); y la idea de la historia me pertenece.**

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE**

**Muy temprano (en la madrugada)**

Zein sabía que como el nuevo capitán debía ofrecer un ejemplo hacia sus soldados, no solo ser un buen mandante si no también mostrar fuerza y resistencia en batalla, por tal motivo decidió que cada día comenzando con el vigente saldría al campo de Hyrule a entrenar de manera solitaria antes de que iniciara el entrenamiento en conjunto con los demás soldados. Planeándolo así desde que salió de su habitación sin molestar a nadie, el puente del castillo y el puente de la entrada a la ciudad castillo estaba levantado por lo que no había salida directa a campo abierto, esto Zein lo sabía muy bien por lo que desde el balcón de su habitación fue caminando sobre los tejados del enorme castillo para encontrarse con un caída de tres metros hasta el suelo, era un hombre de gran valor o tal vez un demente pero se decidió saltar hacia el pequeño riachuelo que rodeaba la entrada al castillo, unos segundos bajo el agua y estaba preparado para seguir su camino hacia el campo de Hyrule, empezó muy en la madrugada su recorrido el sol ni siquiera había dado sus pequeños destellos para anunciar el amanecer de un nuevo día por el chapuzón que se dio los guardias que rondaban por el sector se pusieron alerta y empezaron a recorrer el lugar, Zein tendría muchos problemas si lo descubrían o por lo menos eso pensaba, únicamente salía a recorrer el campo de Hyrule pero no quería dar explicaciones y muy discretamente eludió a los guardias que no se percataron de su presencia, ya superó dos retos pero el más difícil se acercaba, una vez en la ciudadela vio a lo lejos que el puente, no bajaría por lo menos hasta las siete de la mañana y necesitaba salir a entrenar, se ideó una difícil ruta de escape, trepó por las cornisas de algunas casas, se abalanzó sobre algunos árboles y alcanzó la parte más altas de las murallas del castillo y nuevamente un salto arriesgado, era una altura de diez metros, por suerte un pequeño río recorría el portón del castillo, se arriesgó una vez más para salir ileso, tal vez de milagro, tal vez no. Salió del agua totalmente helado, la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía y empezaba a pensar que el entrenamiento no sería una buena idea después de todo pero ya estaba allí y no había marcha atrás. Su recorrido empezaría al lugar más cercano que conocía, la villa Kakariko, mientras apretaba el paso de poco en poco se enfocaba en fortalecer toda la zona superior de su cuerpo (abdomen, pectorales, bíceps y espalda) una hora de acondicionamiento sería buena para su cuerpo, mientras que para las zona inferior es decir sus piernas un recorrido por los cuatro puntos cardinales de Hyrule sería excelente no únicamente para fortalecerse, también daría un recorrido por los pueblos cercanos. Bastante tiempo le tomó llegar a la entrada de la villa realmente estaba agotado pero el lugar era propicio, un suelo plano con varios objetos que le servirían para ejercitarse, un árbol, algunas rocas de distinto tamaño y un pequeño grupo de cuccos.

Empezando con su entrenamiento el sol ya estaba iluminando la planicie del prado, eso motivaba aún más a Zein ya que sentía que se había retrasado en su rutina pero prosiguió, intentaba esforzarse lo más que podía pero se estaba excediendo, su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar en tal magnitud. Las grandes rocas lo agotaron demasiado, y los ejercicios en el árbol se tornaron tediosos ya que se encontraba agotado (Para explicar un poco lo que hacía las piedras eran por decirlo así pesas para fortalecer los grupos musculares de los brazos y en parte los de la espalda; y el árbol era una barra donde podía realizar diversos ejercicios para terminar de fortalecer su espalda y el abdomen), finalmente pensó que era tiempo de mejorar sus reflejos, armó un improvisado corral para los cuccos, no le tomó mucho tiempo ya que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar la madera, una vez realizado el corral, decidió asustar al grupo de cuccos eran unos diez de distinto tamaño y una vez que empezaron a correr como locos Zein trató de atraparlos, realmente fue difícil, ellos lo picoteaban cada vez que los agarraba lo cual no hacía el trabajo más fácil, pero se decidió a terminar, no importaba el tiempo que le llevara los agarraría a todos, encontró una manera de facilitar el trabajo, agarrándolos de las patas no tenían el alcance para picotearlo, un problema fue resuelto tenía uno, los demás solo se complicaban solo por lo lejos que habían ido, pero en poco menos de una hora los tenía a todos, los dejó en el corral para el siguiente día poder entrenar con ellos una vez más. Sin más que hacer Zein regresó al castillo de la misma manera que lo dejo con un trote seguro, le llevo casi el mismo tiempo arribar a la ciudadela del castillo solo que en este momento ya no era necesario inventarse caminos para entrar, el puente permitía pasar a la ciudadela pues era aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana y el puente obviamente estaba bajado, pasó a través de la gente sin ser tomado en cuenta, parecía otro pueblerino más, la razón era que no llevaba su uniforme puesto. Una vez que alcanzó las rejas que protegen el perímetro del castillo nuevamente se las ingenió para eludir a los guardias pero surgió un gran problema, el puente que daba la entrada al interior del castillo estaba levantado y no podría ingresar por ahí, tenía que volver a su habitación antes que se dieran cuenta de que no se encontraba ahí, decidió trepar a un árbol cercano para tratar de abalanzarse a la cornisa de una de las paredes del castillo, pero fue en extremo difícil, estaba demasiado cansado por su entrenamiento y la dificultad aumentaba con cada pequeño gramo de energía que ocupaba de su cuerpo, en la cima del árbol decidió saltar a la cornisa, se agarró de milagro pues su salto no fue el mejor, desde ese momento empezó a luchar por subir pero demoró un rato y un guardia que andaba cerca lo vio y dio la orden al resto para que lo atraparan, obviamente dentro del castillo dieron la alerta y cada habitación fue resguardada por un soldado, nadie podía entrar o salir. La adrenalina de Zein aumentaba y si lo descubrían tal vez lo degradarían, así que ocupó toda su energía en un movimiento, alcanzó a subir para desplazarse por los tejados y llegar a su balcón, entrando a su habitación se cambió inmediatamente de ropa y de ahí en adelante empezaría a fingir que no sabía nada.

En ese preciso instante Kayla entró a la habitación con preocupación en su rostro: -¡Capitán!, ¿se encuentra bien?- un tanto asustada preguntaba.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, ¿por qué te encuentras tan asustada?- preguntó fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

-La razón es porque oí que unos guardias estaban dando la alerta de que un extraño sujeto entró al castillo y no sabían quién ni de dónde venía- su voz estaba en un tono fuera de lo normal.

-Ya veo, si lo veo por aquí daré la alerta para que vengan los guardias, puedes estar tranquila y si no te molesta me voy a preparar para salir al entrenamiento- Zein hizo un buen papel fingiendo todo lo que dijo aunque se sentía mal por mentirle a Kayla después de todo ella lo ha tratado bien desde que llegó.

Kayla así lo hizo, abandonó la habitación y fue con dirección a la lavandería, tal vez pensaba lavar las prendas que arrebató el día anterior a Zein, pero lo que no sabía es que él se las quitó sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras Zein fue al cuarto de baño para mojarse un poco ya que se encontraba agotado, después de refrescarse por un instante se retiró todo lo que tenía puesto y caminaba desnudo a recoger algunas prendas, de pronto la puerta fue azotada fuertemente con un grito vertido por Kayla que ingresó decidida a darle un amedrentamiento: ¡CAPITAAAAN!, DÍGAME POR Q…! AAAAAHHHH!- de inmediato Kayla quedó en una escena incómoda en muchos niveles tanto para ella como para Zein. Zein completamente desnudo no tuvo opción más que abalanzarse detrás de un mueble cerca suyo, y Kayla se enfureció por la indecencia del capitán, pero no se percataba de que ella fue la culpable de presenciar esa escena, le estaba arrojando todo lo que tenía a su paso: cortinas, telas, ropa, almohadas y llegó a tal punto de enojo que le arrojó el mismo sillón tras el cual se escondía, Zein trataba de razonar con ella pero no podía, no quería escuchar, pero hizo un movimiento astuto al colocarse una de las cortinas que le lanzó como una toga lo cual cubría su cuerpo. Kayla sin tener más cosas que lanzarle lo comenzó a golpear, Zein trataba de esquivar los golpes, pero estaba tan furiosa que no le importaba por el momento nada, inmediatamente Zein agarró a Kayla por la cintura y la levantó para llevarla hacia la cama quedando en una posición comprometedora, Zein enzima de Kayla.

-Kayla por favor cálmate, dime qué te pasa y podremos arreglarlo- Zein agarró las manos de Kayla y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras le hablaba, aún no se percataba en la posición en la que estaban.

-¿Qué le sucede capitán? vengo a su habitación y me recibe completamente desnudo, eso es imperdonable- Kayla tenía una actitud muy firme y aún no dejaba de forcejear.

Zein estaba avergonzado, Kayla tal vez tenía razón con lo de recibirla totalmente desnudo pero en un principio ella tuvo la culpa por ingresar de manera sorpresiva cuando aparentaba no volver en un buen rato, pensándolo bien y rápidamente Zein ideó un pequeño plan para tratar de arreglarlo tal vez no en ese preciso instante pero en un lapso de tiempo corto.

-Kayla, escúchame, perdóname fue mi culpa totalmente y quisiera compensarte pero por el momento no puedo así que si me dejas alistarme, yo inmediatamente luego del entrenamiento volveré para hablar contigo. ¿Te parece bien?- Zein lo dijo esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Es… esta bien capitán si me disculpa me retiro- Kayla se calmó en el preciso instante que Zein se disculpó.

La adrenalina en ambos cuerpos empezaba a descender, pero en el preciso instante que se dieron cuenta de que uno estaba encima del otro, ésta volvió a subir. Un rubor se notaba en ambas caras, se quedaron con la mirada fija el uno con el otro, aquel momento incómodo ya no lo fue más para ninguno de los dos. La vocecilla en la cabeza de Zein nuevamente lo confundió "¿una chica atractiva no lo crees? Deberías ser más atento con ella y tal vez darle un beso, ella lo tomará muy bien", sin saber qué hacer Zein lentamente se acercó a Kayla, ella no puso oposición solo lo miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios, su proximidad era tal que podían sentir la respiración del otro, solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios pero Zein se retiró en ese instante para despedir a Kayla que salía nerviosa y con la vista baja de la habitación.

Zein se sentó en el filo de la cama desconcertado por lo que pasó, así mismo Kayla cayó al lado de la puerta pensando en lo mismo que Zein, ¿qué era aquello que ambos sentían al estar juntos?; ambos estaban confundidos, solo el tiempo dirá que pasara entre estos dos.

**"Si aún no estás seguro de tus sentimientos, medita un momento a solas"**

**Y nos encontramos con el final de este capítulo, no pude contenerme de hacer un encuentro muy "inesperado" entre estos dos, pero conforme avance será más normal (espero)... quejas o sugerencias las pueden dejar en un review... creo que eso es todo... Bye**

**LagksZ**


	5. Una tarde de juegos

**Bueno gente aquí me encuentro nuevamente con un cap más, espero que les guste y que me entienda jejejejej**

**Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que se presentan en la historia no me pertenecen (tal como Ganondorf, Impa y Sheik), en cambio hay otros que son de mi autoría (como Zein, Kayla, Kent y en parte Alister); y la idea de la historia me pertenece.**

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**UNA TARDE DE JUEGOS**

Zein se había cambiado preparándose para el entrenamiento con sus compañeros trataba de olvidar lo que sucedió momentos antes con Kayla, saliendo de su habitación lo logró por la intervención de un personaje peculiar, no lo vio entrar pero estaba ahí en el pasillo frente a él.

-Un gusto conocerlo en persona capitán- dijo aquel misterioso muchacho demostrando mucho respeto.-Yo soy Sheik uno de los que llevan la sangre Sheika- extendiendo la mano para saludarlo cortésmente.

Zein un poco temeroso estrechó la mano del joven, no era para menos el miedo que sentía, en primer lugar aparece de la nada, segundo sus vestiduras un traje azul con pequeños arreglos en color blanco como el pequeño gorro que cubría su cabello rubio, la bufanda que cubría su boca y parte de la nariz, prácticamente lo único que se podía ver de su rostro era su ojo derecho que no estaba cubierto por su cabello, aquel ojo claramente de los Sheikans un color rojo que penetraba la mente de quien lo viera, finalmente lo que más incómodo le resultó a Zein era aquel símbolo que se encontraba en el chaleco blanco de Sheik, el símbolo característico de los Sheikans, un símbolo de color rojo que tal vez tenga un significación pero Zein no lo entendía (el ojo y la lágrima).

-Un gusto conocerte Sheik- algo inseguro el capitán sacaba las palabras de muy dentro suyo, -no te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Zein sin entenderlo aún.

-La verdad es que sí, soy nuevo en la tropa y pues caminaba por estos pasillos y me encontré con usted capitán, y quería pedirle si me pudiera enseñar algunas cosas-sinceridad se notaba en la voz del joven.

-¿En serio?, no te preocupes, tal vez seas nuevo pero no te va a suceder lo mismo que a mí, yo te enseñaré lo más que pueda para que seas un guerrero formidable- Zein empezaba a entrar en confianza y parecería que una gran amistad estaba naciendo.

-Muchas gracias capitán- arrodillándose el joven Sheika demostraba gratitud.

-Vamos Sheik, dejemos las formalidades y llámame únicamente Zein- una sonrisa se notaba en su cara mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-Muy bien capit… digo Zein- finalizando esta oración ambos personajes salieron hacia el campo de Hyrule, Zein aconsejaba a su nuevo amigo y se veía que congeniaban muy bien hablando y bromeando acerca de las instrucciones y otras cosas que no tenían sentido. Llegaron al lugar predestinado para el entrenamiento, no se hizo mayor programa por el nuevo soldado solo una simple presentación "este es Sheik de la raza Sheika acaba de cumplir sus 18 años y está dispuesto a luchar por defender el castillo", nadie le daba mucha importancia pero al joven no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a llegar a ser grande, sin más que hacer ni decir todos empezaron a entrenar, no era nada del otro mundo, maniobras básicas con espada y escudo, otros tenían lanzas y unos pocos arcos con flechas, era notable que el capitán entrenaba con cada arma posible, en cada una de ellas demostraba excelencia nadie podía compararse a él, por lo menos con esas armas, dos personas dominaban de forma diestra dos armas únicas, estas personas eran Ganondorf con su larga y pesada espada que únicamente él podía cargarla y manejarla; la otra persona era Sheik dominaba espléndidamente el arte de arrojar dagas, una habilidad poco conocida y practicada, la actitud de los demás soldados hacia Sheik había cambiado, algunos lo miraban raro, otros lo elogiaban y así diferentes sentimientos se mezclaron unos con otros.

Finalizando un entrenamiento por decirlo irregular, Zein caminaba junto a Sheik dirigiéndose hacia Kent y Alister, -muchachos, este es mi nuevo amigo Sheik creo que lo notaron en el entrenamiento- Zein no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su joven amigo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kent. Y yo soy Alister- ambos hombres estiraron su mano para saludarlo amigablemente, conocer a alguien nuevo nunca estaba de más y sobre todo si era un maestro en lo que hacía. Un tanto incómodo Sheik trató de entablar conversación pero fue interrumpido por el general al mando, Ganondorf.

-Excelente niña, no sabía que pudieras arrojar cuchillos- arrogante y creído el general comentaba en voz alta, sin embargo Sheik se quedó callado al igual que los demás, Zein contenía ciertas palabras dentro de él y justo antes que estallara Ganondorf habló. –así que eres un niño callado, me parece bien sigue así y tal vez puedas recoger frutas o hacer labores de cocina ha ha- malévolamente se alejó frente al enojo no solo de Sheik.

-Sheik, por qué dejas que te trate así- preguntó Alister furioso.

-Es mi superior, no puedo hacer nada más que aguantar sus burlas- respondió sinceramente.

-Como sea, ganarán todos ustedes respeto de poco a poco si se esfuerzan y dan más de lo que sus cuerpos aguanten- Zein trataba de motivar a sus compañeros, consiguió lo esperado y sus camaradas empezaron a conversar de lo genial que sería si lo lograban.

Después de tener una pequeña comida con lo que lograran cazar y cocinar partieron y antes de llegar al castillo Alister y Kent cambiaron de rumbo dirigiéndose a los campamentos secretos del batallón, Sheik y Zein siguieron su camino hacia el castillo aunque Zein no podía entender el por qué Sheik se dirigía al castillo, pensaba que como venía de la villa Kakariko lo encontró en el castillo para que pudiera registrarse y no ser considerado un enemigo o peor aún un espía; con la duda en su cabeza tomó aire y preguntó.

-Sheik, ¿podría saber por qué no te quedaste con los soldados?-

-Pues si te soy sincero Zein, yo tengo ganado el respeto de los reyes, se podría decir que los conozco desde que tengo memoria- se notaba que el joven no le mentía a su superior.

-¿En serio, me lo puedes explicar de mejor manera?- la intriga recorría su cuerpo.

-En realidad es muy sencillo, mi madre Impa, es una buena amiga de los reyes, tiene como veinte años trabajando para ellos y yo me crié en el castillo, así que tengo una buena relación con ellos, tanto así que me otorgaron un pequeño cuarto para las ocasiones que este de visita en el castillo- su ojos o por lo menos el que se podía apreciar daba pequeños destellos de esperanza.

-Así que nos veremos más seguido de lo que pensaba, será algo muy bueno- llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad castillo muy felices pero la tarde aún no terminaba para estos dos muchachos, Sheik conocía muy bien la ciudadela del castillo y quería distraerse un poco y le comentó a Zein de la nueva galería de tiro que se había instalado y quería apostar para ver quién era el mejor tirador, Zein ni corto ni perezoso le pareció buena idea pero no traía rupias en ese instante por lo que sería un pequeño problema, Sheik notando el problema se acercó a Zein lo tomó del hombro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Có….cómo lo hiciste?- Zein estaba perturbado y no entendía lo que pasó.

Sheik no le dijo nada de su pequeño truco, lo único que le dijo fue -trae unas 200 rupias que va a ser una larga tarde, y será mejor que lo hagas si quieres saber mi secreto- Zein no lo pensó y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar lo que tenía, Sheik hizo lo mismo y regreso inmediatamente al pasillo, no así Zein se demoró un poco más de lo pensado, no era porque no encontraba sus rupias sino que alguien se encontraba en su habitación.

-Kayla, un gusto verte- dijo Zein un poco temeroso por lo que pasaron.

-Uh, cap... Capitán, yo… yo… tamb…tamb… uh… me tengo que ir- una actitud evasiva daba a notar los gestos de la muchacha, no sabía qué hacer, aún estaba perturbada y no encontró más remedio que alejarse para ver si se calmaba. Zein se quedó atónito, no vio que Kayla estuviera enojada pero actuaba muy raro pensó en arreglar las cosas pero tenía que cumplir la apuesta que realizaría con Sheik así que se apresuró tomando su bolsa con las rupias necesarias para ponerse en camino.

Se encontró con Sheik apenas dejo su habitación para aparecer nuevamente en la ciudadela frente a la galería de tiro, entraron para ser recibidos muy cordialmente por el dueño.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, desean jugar por tan solo 50 rupias- el caballero con una sonrisa amigable los invitó a pasar con un movimiento de su mano, decididos entraron para observar un pequeño cuarto con dos plataformas opuestas una de la otra cada una de las cuales poseía diez blancos que parecían que se movían con algún mecanismo. Antes de empezar decidieron acordar de una manera firme la cuestión de la apuesta, era muy simple quien perdiera tendría que revelar un secreto para la otra persona, el deseo del capitán era averiguar cómo Sheik se podía transportar de un lugar a otro, pero Sheik, qué sería lo que él buscaba saber del capitán, tal vez lo consiga tal vez no, todo dependerá de sus habilidades. Para hacer un poco más interesante la apuesta ambos personajes cambiarían el arma que se supone que utilizarían, era obvio que cada uno era un maestro con sus armas de largo alcance, Zein con el arco y flechas, y Sheik con su dagas; que cambiaran subían los riesgos, nada se podía asegurar ni el uno ni el otro estaba seguro de qué tan bien utilizarían algo con lo que nunca habían practicado pero será divertido o eso se esperaban.

-Bueno chicos como veo que son nuevos en esto, la primera ronda será de práctica para que se acostumbren y mejoren de poco en poco- el dueño de la galería sonreía al ver como cada muchacho fallaba desastrosamente Sheik con el arco y las flechas no lograba pasar de la distancia requerida para acertar a los blancos móviles, Zein en cambio lograba lanzar las dagas con fuerza pero carecía de técnica para que se quedaran clavadas en los blancos. Sheik empezó a mejorar el agarre de los implementos tanto que a su octavo tiro acertó al blanco, no fue un tiro perfecto pero estaba agarrando vuelo. Zein parecía entender la razón de por qué no lograba que las dagas quedaran clavadas, descubrió que lo que necesitaba no era la fuerza más bien era sutileza al arrojar.

Acabó la primera ronda, y la ventaja la obtuvo Sheik acertando su octavo y décimo tiro, Zein solo pudo acertar su último tiro. El dueño tomó cartas en el asunto cuando terminaron de practicar: -Fue más de que lo esperaba que lograran pero se acabó la caridad, desde ahora cada vez que jueguen les costara 50 rupias, ¿están listos?- ambos, el capitán y el soldado asentaron firmemente la cabeza –Ah, se me olvidaba si consiguen un número alto de aciertos hay premios especiales, se los detallare: al acertar menos de ocho blancos pierden su dinero, al acertar ocho blancos exactos tienen derecho de intentar de nuevo el recorrido, al acertar nueve blancos el juego sale gratis y si por suerte hacen un juego perfecto tendrán un premio especial- aunque la razón que estuvieran ahí no eran los premios, eran algo interesante, pero estaban más enfocados en ganar la apuesta, con ventaja a favor de Sheik empezaron la siguiente ronda.

Se veía que ganar era importante para cada uno de ellos, competían tan reñidamente que al joven Sheik las flechas se le hacían cada vez más familiar, tanto que logró acertar su primer tiro, agudizaba su mirada al tensar el arco pero no acertaba al blanco, se percató que no debía apuntar al blanco sino más bien un poco delante de este, así logro acertar sus últimos tres tiros, de la misma manera Zein trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de arrojar las dagas, agarrándola con toda la mano, solo con la yema de los dedos, con variación de combinación de dedos (dos dedos, el pulgar y el índice y muchas otras más) la precisión que logró con cada combinación variaba pero consiguió un resultado favorable logró acertar cinco de sus diez blancos. Acabó la segunda ronda se dio un empate entre ambos en los resultados generales, Sheik seis blancos al igual que Zein. La tercera ronda empezaba rápidamente Sheik con la mano izquierda en el arco y su mano derecha en la cuerda tensada mejoró rápidamente sus habilidades tanto que en esta ronda acertó ocho blancos logrando obtener un reintento pero esta vez no le fue tan bien, consiguió acertar siete blancos perdiendo hasta el momento 100 rupias; Zein por otro lado no pudo acertar más que siete blancos prácticamente tenía una desventaja de ocho blancos a favor de Sheik. Cuarta ronda el sudor empezaba a salir de la frente de Zein, con una desventaja razonable se concentró lo más que pudo, para él solo existía las dagas, él y los blancos su concentración era tal que los blanco cayeron uno a uno excepto el quinto que se desvió por unos cuantos centímetros casi logra un juego perfecto pero básicamente le salió gratis por lo que repitió el juego, esta vez no pudo acertar todas, fallo en las dos últimas obteniendo otro juego gratis. Finalmente en este logró un juego perfecto no tuvo errores en sus lanzamientos su concentración fue tal que hasta el mismo dueño quedo sorprendido. Sheik por su parte logró lo mismo que Zein, obtuvo nueve aciertos para en la próxima tener otro juego perfecto y eso no era lo extraño, lo más raro es que al final quedaron empatados y aún le sobraban 100 rupias a cada uno (**N.A.** espero no haberme equivocado en los cálculos). Antes de que siguieran con su apuesta el dueño tenía que cumplir lo prometido, acertaron diez blancos cada uno por lo tanto el premio sería especial, para Zein por su dominio en las dagas el vendedor trajo una bolsa la cual estaba repleta de dagas, pero no eran dagas como cualquier otra, están tenía algo especial y así lo explico el dueño de la galería:

"Estas dagas tienen una historia muy peculiar, de hecho son las mejores dagas que podrán conseguir en Hyrule, son de un metal muy especial, proviene de una colección secreta, dicen que se trata de la colección especial de las diosas. Si se preguntan cuál es esta colección pues está conformada por tres piezas que caracterizan a las tres diosas: una espada con una empuñadura del triforce y de doble filo que se relaciona con la diosa Farore por su valor, un escudo hecho de metal puro, resistente y ligero que hace alusión a Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría y finalmente las dagas que tienes en tus manos al igual que el escudo son puras, resistentes, ligeras y además poseen un filo que nunca se perderá y representan el poder, caracterizando a Din; toda esta colección descansa en la caída de la cascada a la entrada del dominio Zora por todos los años que han sido cubiertas por aquel manto de agua pura se les atribuye habilidades especiales, quien tenga la colección completa será un guerrero completo. Exceptuando las dagas que te entrego, seguramente el escudo y la espada siguen ahí en lo profundo."

-Mientras para ti- dirigiéndose a Sheik -te hago la entrega de un arco reforzado con un juego de finas flechas, fue un regalo de las Gerudo a mi parte por burlarlas en su propia fortaleza y completar exitosamente un laberinto que solo ellas pueden resolver, no fue gran cosa pero fueron dos de mis viajes con grandes recompensas y ya lo tienen- algo triste pronunció estas palabras.

Sintiéndose un poco culpables tomaron recelosamente los premios, se quedaron viendo uno al otro y en un acto de amistad quisieron devolver los premios pero el dueño no lo iba a tomar, ganaron justamente y no tenía rencor. Sin embargo no se podría decir que el premio le caracterizaba a cada quien, decidieron intercambiarlos entre sí y ahí fue cuando el dueño se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pensó que tal vez ellos serían los indicados para su reto especial. Antes de llevarlos a ese reto decidió asegurarse de que sus ideas no estaban incorrectas.

-Muchacho, corríjanme si estoy mal pero ustedes son expertos en el arma de su compañero- intriga denotaba su rostro.

-Pues si te soy sincero sí, queríamos que nuestro juego fuera interesante- dijo Sheik sinceramente.

-Entonces creo que ustedes son los indicados para probar mi reto especial ¿qué opinan?- el dueño de la galería de tiro estaba entusiasmado y no quería tener un no por respuesta.

-Creo que será algo divertido, y qué podemos perder- Zein le comentó a Sheik tratando de que fuera con él, Sheik por su parte no se negó quería ver lo que el dueño de la galería tenía oculto. Los tres hombres se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, estaba resguardada con un candado, esperaron mientras el dueño lo habría y se asombraron con lo que vieron en la parte de atrás, era un cuarto enorme tal vez era el triple de tamaño que el anterior en el que se encontraban pero lo más extraño aún era la cantidad de blanco que se encontraban ahí, eran diez hileras con diez blancos cada uno los cuales variaban de dirección con cada hilera, la primera segunda y tercera hilera trazaban una línea horizontal a diferente distancia y altura, la cuarta hilera formaba una línea vertical junto a la quinta, la sexta y séptima hilera caían en diagonal de derecha a izquierda mientras la octava y novena hilera caían de derecha a izquierda, finalmente la última salía de la simplicidad de las nueve primeras, era una hilera circular más llamativa que las demás. A simple vista todas las cuerdas con todos los blancos no poseían sentido alguno, aparentaba ser un garabato de un niño pequeño pero mientras se acercaban y a medida que alcanzaban el punto del tirador las cuerdas tomaron sentido concreto, se alineaban perfectamente para formar el símbolo sagrado El Triforce, el objeto que los soldados defendían de aquellos que pretendían dominar al mundo con él (**N.A.** ojalá y me hayan entendido).

-Este es mi orgullo- comentó el dueño de la galería de tiro mientras Zein y Sheik seguían observando atónitos la elegancia pero a la misma vez del sencillez del lugar, sabían que el reto que les proponía un buen rato y un gran desafío, acto siguiente escucharon las instrucciones: -bueno muchachos tal y como lo ven este no es el reto principal, si sé que se ve difícil pero esto no es lo que quiero que vean, si de verdad son capaces de tomar mi auténtico desafío acertarán a todos los blancos sin fallar ni una sola vez y ahí, solo ahí podrán llegar al verdadero. Un dato más saben que los blancos no caen como lluvia así que si desean hacerlo serán 100 rupias por intento, ¿lo harán?- ansioso de la respuesta quedo viendo como los dos hombres conversaban para decidir qué harían. Zein y Sheik estaban satisfechos con el trabajo que lograron, pero la apuesta, qué había pasado con eso, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente tal vez estuvieran pensando lo mismo que el otro.

-Creo que ha sido un empate ¿no?- Sheik tomo la iniciativa y miró con duda a Zein.

-Yo creo lo mismo, y según nuestro acuerdo, mmmmmm creo que ambos debemos confesar algo ¿no es así?- Zein tenía la intriga del "truco" que Sheik podía realizar y no se quería quedar con la duda. –Supongo que tú me revelaras como te transportas de un lugar a otro-

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una habilidad innata de los Sheika, todos los que lleven sangre Sheika en sus venas lo pueden hacer, además que se perfecciona con la práctica- Sheik parecía un tanto incómodo por revelar su secreto. –Pero ahora, yo quisiera saber tu secreto, el mejor secreto que tengas- estas palabras hicieron que Zein se alborotar y no supiera qué decir.

-¿Eh? Un secreto, te refieres al más profundo, verdad, yo, pues que te podre decir, la verdad es que… la verdad es que…- Zein no quería contarle su más profundo secreto a Sheik, pero tenía que hacerlo, Sheik le confesó su técnica secreta y por lo tanto él debía hacer algo semejante, tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió –bueno, la verdad es que existe una chica, de hecho es mi maid, y pues ella tiene algo que no he visto en otras mujeres, ella es algo especial, no solamente algo, es muy especial para mí, y pienso que la verdad me estoy enam… que ella a mi… Ah…. Creo que ella me gusta mucho. Lo siento así porque cada vez que la veo mi corazón se quiere salir de mi cuerpo y cada vez que recuerdo su nombre todo se vuelve mágico- finalmente Zein en un suspiro pronunció su nombre "KAYLA". Estaba muy incómodo aún no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca, se sentía con mucha vergüenza pero Sheik no hizo burla ni nada por el estilo.

-Tranquilo capitán, no tienes que avergonzarte de algo así, de seguro ella siente los mismo por ti- Sheik sabía lo que decía, estas palabras funcionaron para que Zein recobrara una mirada confiada pero seguía con dudas.

-¿Tú lo crees?, no me imagino que ella sea cortés conmigo solo porque le gustara o algo por el estilo, yo pienso que únicamente lo hace para demostrar respeto, supongo-

-Tranquilo amigo si te hace sentir mejor yo te ayudaré a conquistarla-

-¿Eh?… ¿conquistarla? No, no puede ser, mejor sigamos con el reto que nos puso el amable señor- Zein estaba sonrojado, Sheik había pegado en un nervio pero supo que ya era suficiente por el momento, podría molestar a Zein en otra ocasión, por ahora se decidieron a acabar la práctica de tiro.

Muy decididos pagaron cada uno las 100 rupias al hombre y discutían quien iba a ser el primero en iniciar, lo quería dejar a la suerte pero Sheik tomó el primer lugar ya que Zein estaba aún un poco perturbado por los recuerdos de su chica.

Con las dagas que el dueño de la galería tenía específicamente para este juego, moviendo una palanca accionó un mecanismo para que los blancos se movieran y de esta manera empezó el reto, Sheik acomodó la bolsa en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y agarró tres dagas en cada mano, las lanzó de tal modo que acertó a seis blancos justo en el centro, continuó con esta técnica pero poco a poco sus brazos se estaban cansando, pasaron cinco minutos y el joven había acertado 54 blancos, pero en este momento decidió cambiar su técnica, Zein únicamente observaba no quería molestar a Sheik, sabía que su concentración no debía ser quebrantada. Empuño en su mano derecha una sola daga mientras que en la izquierda acomodó la bolsa con las dagas restantes y las empezó a lanzar con una rapidez formidable, una a una las dagas quedaban pegadas en el centro de cada uno de los blancos en otros cinco minutos había acertado a los cien blancos, pero había algo extraño en la bolsa había cuatro dagas restantes Sheik no lo entendía, por qué habría más dagas de las necesarias con la duda en su rostro el mecanismo que movía los blancos fue desactivado y el dueño se acercó a explicarle detenidamente lo que tenía que hacer con ellas.

-Mira muchacho esas cuatro dagas restantes serán utilizadas pronto, dos ahora y si lo logras dos en el reto de retos, ¿qué tienes que hacer? Pues bien, con dos dagas tienes que probar verdaderamente tu habilidad, como puedes ver una de las cuatro dagas tiene una empuñadura de madera, esta daga será tu blanco móvil, lo pondré de una manera fácil, tienes que lanzar la daga con empuñadura de madera primero y antes de que esta quede clavada en la aquella pared (la más alejada) tienes que acertar otra daga en la empuñadura de la primera, de modo que ambas dagas queden unidas antes de que alcancen la pared- Zein y Sheik se quedaron perplejos aquella prueba no sonaba nada fácil y en la práctica parecía imposible, Sheik había llegado muy lejos y no quería darse por vencido, Zein por su parte se acercó y le susurró al oído "tranquilo Sheik yo sé que tú puedes" acabando esto se alejó al lugar donde se encontraba en primera instancia. Sheik tomo las dagas las quedó viendo por un momento y se mentalizó para el lanzamiento que realizaría. Tomó la daga con empuñadura de madera en la mano izquierda y la daga normal en la derecha, se posicionó de tal modo que sus piernas y sus brazos eran simétricos, con su pie izquierdo adelante al igual que su brazo izquierdo, mientras el pie y el brazo derecho se encontraban atrás, respiró profundamente y arrojó la daga de su mano izquierda, no tenía tanta velocidad para llegar a la pared pero a poco menos de un segundo que la daga salió de su mano izquierda dio un medio giro de tal modo que invirtió su posición (pie derecho y mano derecha quedaron adelante) y con la fuerza del giro más la que añadió al lanzar la daga, esta salió rápidamente e impacto con la primera dándole mayor impulso de tal forma que alcanzó la pared y se quedó moviendo por un instante seguido por un gran grito por parte de Zein "EXCELENTE AMIGO, LO LOGRASTE".

La alegría no esperó para aparecer en la cara del joven Sheik, llevó sus habilidades al extremo, pero, ¿sería lo suficientemente diestro para el reto que le propuso el dueño de la galería de tiro?

Mientras tanto Zein se encontraba mentalizando como lograría cumplir el su parte del reto, prácticamente era lo mismo solo que con un arco y flechas, sabía que no iba a fallar pero se preguntaba cuál sería su pequeña prueba antes del gran reto. Nuevamente el dueño moviendo la palanca empezó el juego inmediatamente cuando dejó en las manos del capitán el caraj cargado con las flechas que necesitaría. Zein al igual que lo hizo Sheik cargó su arma con tres proyectiles, las tres flechas acertaron de una manera única a los blancos y Zein prosiguió con esta técnica hasta quedarse prácticamente sin flechas, con sus manos ya agotadas por cargar las flechas y lanzarlas observó que le faltaba solo un blanco pero, ya no tenía flechas su mirada se fijaba en cada rincón de la galería, no había fallado ninguno y ninguna flecha había caído al piso. Mientras Zein seguía ojeando todos los pequeños rincones el dueño de la galería se le acercó con un manto enrollado, lo puso sobre la apoyadura y lentamente descubrió lo que se encontraba oculto, cuatro flechas de las cuales solo una era diferente, qué significado tendrían, -Vaya, vaya, vaya, eres muy diestro hijo. Creo que no será muy complicado realizar el tiro número cien, pero esta vez vendado los ojos- una pequeña risa salió del rostro del dueño, le entregó una de las flechas a Zein quien la empuño y la alineo con su arco, realizó un último vistazo a la manera en la que el último blanco se movía y acto seguido sus ojos fueron vendados con el manto. Respiró profundamente y tensó la cuerda del arco, la soltó y la flecha salió aparentemente desviada o eso era lo que se apreciaba, Zein calculó muy bien su tiro la flecha y el blanco tenía una simetría espléndida, cada pequeño centímetro que la flecha avanzaba el blanco se posicionaba para que ambos se unieran, fue en pocas palabras un tiro perfecto. Una flecha menos faltaban tres. El dueño de la galería de tiro le retiró el manto de la cabeza de Zein y le entregó dos flechas más. Esta vez le explico que tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo Sheik algunos minutos atrás, es decir, encajar una flecha en la base de otra, lo que diferenciaba a ambos tiros es que con las flechas sería diferente, primero una de las dos flechas debía quedar clavada en algún punto para que la siguiente la parta en dos, simple en teoría.

Zein aún poseía una mirada confiada en su rostro, y aquella confianza se notó en su tiro. La primera flecha salió a una velocidad impresionante, se clavó de tal manera en la pared que al impactar no hubo movimiento alguno. La segunda flecha salió con la misma potencia y en la misma dirección un suspiro se oyó después del sonido del impacto, el tiro imposible para algunos fue realizado perfectamente por el capitán, de la misma manera que él hizo con Sheik, recibió una felicitación seguida por un estrechón de manos. El momento fue interrumpido por un movimiento perturbador, todo alrededor de Sheik y Zein se movía y se concentraban todos los movimientos en un solo punto o mejor dicho en dos blancos que se situaban al final de la galería de tiro. Con todo el alboroto el dueño tomo la palabra.

-Bueno chicos, han demostrado ser muy hábiles pero su destreza será suficiente- se preguntaba el dueño. -Pues veamos que hacen en esta prueba.- moviendo una de sus múltiples palancas una barrera de madera con dos agujeros relativamente pequeños taparon los dos blancos, (una tabla de madera grande que tenía huecos en forma rectangular en la parte superior izquierda y derecha). Luego de este acto lo único que dijo el dueño fue "acierten a los blancos" y así se alejó riendo macabramente. Sheik tenía dos dagas en sus manos no sabía qué hacer, los agujeros estaban demasiado esquinados para acertar de manera directa, entonces lo meditó y pensó que tal vez la única forma de hacerlo sería que las dagas rebotaran en las paredes de madera. Realizó el primer tiro pero la daga quedó clavada en el techo, respiró profundo y lazo la segunda daga, nuevamente un rotundo fracaso, la daga rebotó pero no tenía dirección y cayó al suelo, aparentemente era imposible.

Zein solo vio cómo su amigo venía cabizbajo, decepcionado por no lograr conseguir el tiro, mientras tanto él perdía su confiada sonrisa, era como si existiera algo que lo limitaba, estaba casi seguro que como Sheik fallaría, no tenía ningún truco bajo su manga y lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de que la flecha rebote lo cual técnicamente es imposible, tensó su arco, agudizó su ojo y la soltó, fue otro de sus tiros mágicos, esos tiros que solo se logran una vez en la vida. La flecha fue directo a la pared y al impactar con esta logró rebotar y aparentaba que impactaría en el blanco, solo se escuchó un crujido. ¿Sería que logro impactar? La duda se encontraba en rostro de todos, no se sabía con seguridad si logro el tiro ya que el tablón cubría la visión del blanco; de inmediato el dueño de la galería movió una de sus diversas palancas y el tablón se movió de su lugar, lentamente observaron y para su sorpresa los dos blancos estaban aún intactos la flecha yacía en el piso partida en dos.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros los soldados se disponían a dejar el lugar, no les importaba haber perdido todo su dinero, estaban felices de haber pasado una tarde amena, antes de que se retiraran el dueño de la galería de tiro les mostro un último objeto, se encontraba en un pedestal cubierto por un pequeño telón, era un pequeño tronco de madera el cual obviamente tenía una explicación:

-Pues bueno chicos, este es otro de mis más preciados y raros objetos, como recolector y viajero se podría decir que conozco cada rincón de Hyrule y en uno de mis viajes visité la tierra de los Kokiri, mejor conocida como el bosque Kokiri, unos niños muy traviesos, me ataron y me llevaron con su protector, el árbol Deku, en realidad estaba muy asustado, al principio pensé que me comería o algo por el estilo pero no, en realidad era muy buena persona, ehm… árbol…. Eh…. Lo que sea, era muy agradable y como muestra de amistad me obsequió una pequeña rama que se encontraba entre las muchas que tenía, era una rama joven e irradiaba una esencia, una calidez que solo se la podía entregar a ese alguien especial, desde entonces cada cierto tiempo me dirijo a los bosques a visitar a ese grupo de niñitos y al gran árbol Deku-

-Oye Zein no crees que ese tronco sería un excelente regalo para Kayla- dijo Sheik tratando de incomodar a su amigo.

-Sabes, me parece buena idea- lo dijo mirándolo fijamente, para después voltear la mirada hacia el dueño de la galería –Señor me esforzaré mucho para lograr su tiro, me verá aquí muy pronto, y con su permiso me retiro- Zein estaba decidido, Kayla era muy importante para él y quería demostrárselo, por lo que abandonó la tienda para ver si la podía encontrar rondando el castillo. Sheik lo siguió despidiéndose muy cortésmente del dueño de la galería de tiro y ambos retornaron al castillo.

**"La mayor parte de la gente busca un amigo, pocas personas realmente son uno"**

**Y eso fue todo el capítulo, sé que me quedo muy largo pero lo acorté lo más que pude, les informo que pronto cambiaré el título de la historia y algunas cosas, si tuvieran alguna idea para el título que me pueda ayudar estaría muy agradecido... un agradecimiento especial a Yoshi Kirby y a Raimbow Dash por su apoyo jejejeje... mmmmm eso es todo Bye**

**LagksZ**


	6. Roses de un día

**THE BEGINING OF A HERO**

**ROSES DE UN DÍA**

**Conversación acontecida al mismo tiempo que Zein y Sheik hacían su apuesta**

Kayla después de su segundo encuentro con Zein no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir ante él, sentía vergüenza, estar tan cerca de él la aturdió al punto de no entender que pasaba en ella. No era algo que permanecería oculto, ella sentía algo especial con relación a él, pero, acaso sería que Zein sentía lo mismo por ella. Con la duda en sus pensamientos caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo quería distraerse de aquel suceso que le alborotó las hormonas, sin ver hacia donde se dirigía chocó con alguien muy peculiar.

-Kayla, ¿te encuentras bien?- una mujer alta, de penetrantes ojos rojos y cabello blanco (no por la edad) miro con duda hacia la joven chica.

-¿Eh?, lo… lo siento Impa, estoy un poco perturbada- Kayla lo dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Tranquila, ven conmigo para que me puedas contar lo que te tiene distraída- diciendo esto Impa llevó a Kayla a su habitación para que se sentaran cómodamente en un gran sillón.

-Dime, ¿qué te acontece?- preguntó Impa en un tono normal de voz.

-Pues… es que… la verdad… yo….- Kayla estaba aún muy nerviosa y no podía acabar oración alguna, viendo esto Impa fue a la habitación adjunta y trajo un poco de agua y con unos movimientos de sus manos la calentó e hizo una mezcla tranquilizante. Kayla bebiéndola se sentía mejor, al parecer la mezcla "mágica" resultó, ya más calmada, se decidió a proseguir con lo que tenía que decir.

-Bueno aquí voy... mira no sé si te diste cuenta pero me asignaron al nuevo capitán, y yo tengo que atenderlo…-

-Eso me habían comentado-

-Yo pensé que iba a ser algo normal, tu sabes, yo solo tendría que ver que se sienta lo más cómodo posible y nada más-

-¿Y qué problema hay?-

-Yo no lo llamaría tanto un problema, pero la verdad es que, el capitán me trata de una manera en la que me siento muy especial, lo que quiero decir es, yo he visto como ciertas personas tratan a nuestras compañeras, además de aquella vez que tuve que reemplazar a una de ellas por enfermedad y me tocó aquel general arrogante que me humillaba a cada instante, yo estaba preparada para eso pero, con el capitán es diferente, es muy atento conmigo y la verdad no quiere ser una molestia para mí-

-Aún no entiendo, si es tan amable, ¿qué te incomoda?-

-Pues, en realidad creo que… creo que me estoy empezando a… a enamorar de él-

-Mmmm… ahora lo entiendo, y ¿qué te ha dicho él?-

-Pues la verdad, no hemos hablado mucho acerca de nosotros dos, pero tuvimos un encuentro algo interesante y vergonzoso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues lo encontré desnudo en su habitación-

-¿QUEEEEEÉ?!- Impa cambio de un momento a otro, su ceño se frunció, iba a regañar a Kayla, pero ella vio que tenía explicaciones que dar y decidió que lo mejor era esperar.

-No me regañes, todo tiene su explicación- Kayla lo dijo algo temerosa pero tenía que contarle todo. –Yo estaba en dirección a lavar las prendas y el día anterior el capitán quería lavar por el mismo ropa que estaba sucia, yo no se lo permití y se la arrebaté, pero de alguna manera el me las quitó y eso me puso un poquito furiosa, por tal motivo entré sin golpear la puerta para buscar las prendas y fue ahí cuando lo vi-

-¿Acaso lo quedaste viendo lujuriosamente?- expreso Impa con malicia

-¡POR SUPUETO QUE NO! Pero en ese punto perdí la cabeza, empecé a lanzar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, entre ellas una cortina con la cual se cubrió, eso fue bueno pero mi rabia fue tal que levanté un sillón y traté de lanzárselo luego empecé a golpearlo, ahí si me pase, aunque el trataba de calmarme yo no quería escuchar, en ese momento mientras esquivaba mis golpes me levanto y me abalanzó sobre la cama, pero lo más raro era que no fue rudo, todo lo hizo delicadamente, pero quedamos en una posición incómoda, él quedo encima mío y yo no tenía más que hacer, de ahí todo fue mágico, nuestras miradas se encontraron fijamente y cada vez lo nos acercábamos más, casi podía sentir su respirar.-

-¿Y se besaron?-

-No, si te soy sincera yo quisiera que hubiera pasado, pero él fue muy delicado y eso fue lo que me tiene aturdida-

-Es algo muy interesante, pero ¿no crees que te debes hacer respetar?-

-No es de tanta importancia, además, Zein es muy respetuoso, no ha querido pasarse de la raya conmigo, eso es lo que me atrae aún más-

-¡KAYLA!, sabes que no puedes tener más que una relación laboral con el capitán-

-Yo entiendo Impa, pero desde que has sido mi tutora no he encontrado a nadie que me trate como él lo hace ahora, sé que es prematuro enamorarme tan rápido de él pero lo que siento es verdadero-

-Yo te entiendo Kayla- "desde aquel fatídico día no has podido encontrar felicidad alguna" pensaba tristemente mientras observaba a la chica que consideraba su hija -no te preocupes, pero no pienses que estoy muy feliz con esto-

-Si, muchas gracias Impa, por escucharme y aconsejarme por eso te aprecio demasiado-

Las dos chicas se abrazaron, se sentían a gusto platicando una con la otra, aunque no tenían parentesco, la escena se veía como una madre aconsejando a su hija. Los sentimientos en ambas eran similares, en Impa se notaba alegría exteriormente aunque interiormente se sentía triste por como la vida ha tratado a Kayla, en cambio Kayla era alegría por dentro y fuera y desde ahora tenía alguien por quien estarlo.

**Volviendo a la escena de Sheik y Zein**

Saliendo de la galería de tiro, la tarde se había ido, la primeras estrellas empezaron a aparecer y Zein se encontraba muy cansado, lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama y descansar un poco, Sheik por su parte tenía intriga, que relación podría tener Zein con la joven Kayla, sin dudarlo hizo una pregunta repentinamente lo cual incomodó un poco al capitán.

-¿Entonces, Kayla es algo así como tu chica, no?-

-¡Sheik!, no me avergüences así, sabes que el aprecio que le tengo a esa chica es indescriptible y por eso no lo puedo expresar como quisiera –

-Mmmmmm pues, si me lo preguntas tienes que tú dar el primer paso, demuéstrale que estas interesado en ella con pequeños detalles, nunca esta de más un "que tal estas", "cómo ha estado tu día", "hay algo que pueda hacer por tí", solo vela por los intereses de ella.- la conversación seguía su curso mientras ambos pasaban cerca de un jardín muy bello con gran variedad de plantas, pero lo que sobresalía eran las rosas que se cuidaban ahí, de inmediato Zein tuvo una idea que sería un pequeño detalle para la persona que era su maid. No dudó ni por un momento se acercó a la casa custodiada por dos personas de edad avanzada, la señora con un largo cabello canoso envuelto en una cola de caballo con ropa muy simple se encontraba regando las plantas, mientras el hombre ya casi sin cabello de igual manera ropa simple estaba llevando el agua a la señora en una cubeta. Se sorprendieron al ver que Zein se acercaba a sus plantas.

-Muy buenas noches señor, señora; no quiero molestarlos en su labor pero pasaba aquí con mi compañero y nos fijamos en sus hermosas plantas, quería felicitarlos por su arduo trabajo, y bueno, me estoy desviando de la razón por la que vine, la verdad es que una de sus rosas me gusto mucho porque me recordó a una chica especial que conocí en el castillo y quería saber si me pudieran regalar aquella rosa para regalársela a aquella chica.- Zein pronunció estas palabras con serenidad y un poco de dulzura, no quería un no por respuesta.

-Mira hijito yo estaría gustosa de que tu personita especial se sienta bien con algo que yo he cuidado pero no puedo aquí mi esposo se que no sedera- dijo la noble ancianita un poco triste.

-Tiene razón hijo mío, entiendo que quieras algo especial para la chica que quieres, pero estas plantas son mi orgullo y cada día cuando voy al mercado de flores hago un gran esfuerzo para venderlas, así me gano la vida, quisiera regalártela pero tú me entiendes verdad.- el anciano no tenía nada contra Zein, es mas en cierta medida le agradó el muchacho pero por mas que le agradara algo en su interior no dejaba que le obsequiara la rosa.

-Creo que sí, bueno lamento haberlos molestado pasen buena noche y tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión, pasen bien.- un poco triste se fue Zein de la casa de los ancianitos, entendió que ellos vivían del cuidado de las plantas y pedirles regalado una sola flor sería como estarles robando, se adelanto un par de minutos con la mirada baja pero Sheik rápidamente fue con su amigo, le dio un toque en la espalda y sus palabras fueron necesarias, lo ayudó para que volviera a sonreír. Ambos arribaron rápidamente al castillo y su despedida fue rápida con un estrechón de manos.

Zein se dirigió a su habitación, desde lo lejos una chica con su atuendo peculiar se acercaba corriendo hacia él, su mirada irradiaba alegría, alegría por ver a la persona que estaba esperando todo el día, entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta (las malas costumbres nunca se pierden) su sorpresa fue llamativa.

-¡WOW! Que rosa más hermosa, Capitán ¿dónde la consiguió?- Kayla se veía muy emocionada con la flor.

Zein observó a sus espaldas y ahí estaba, la rosa se encontraba en su cinturón, no supo cómo llegó ahí, tuvo varias sospechas, pero inmediatamente supo actuar.

-Kayla, este…. Yo… estaba caminando por las llanuras y vi esta hermosa planta con una flor en su punta, me recordó a una chica muy hermosa… me recordó a ti y solo quería otorgártela para que por lo menos un momento te acuerdes de mí.- Zein estaba sonrojado por lo que había dicho pero Kayla no estaba diferente, una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con ello un temor, un temor de no saber qué contestarle, solo pudo decir tres palabras muy nerviosa.

-Tengo que plantarla- tomó la flor bruscamente y salió corriendo de la habitación con la flor en sus manos, su rostro estaba rojo de lo avergonzada que se sentía, no se imaginó que pudiera recibir un obsequio tan pronto de su querido capitán y lo que fue peor no tenía palabras para decir lo agradecida que estaba y lo mucho que le agrado su regalo; y no era para más sin contar los muchos días que paso sola, sin compañía y triste, Kayla era una chica muy reservada, no le abría el corazón a nadie y menos a alguien que recién estaba conociendo, pero con el capitán se sentía diferente, con él sentía una calidez y una protección que solo se lo otorgaban sus padres (cuando aún estaban vivos) y luego de eso Impa fue la única que se preocupo por ella. En otro lugar estaba Zein el nuevo capitán de la armada, hombres que protegen el templo del tiempo, aquel lugar donde descansa el triforce, el tesoro más importante de Hyrule que significa el poder total, la perfecta sincronía entre sabiduría, poder y coraje (o valentía como prefieran), un regalo de las diosas que transmitieron su legado a aquella persona que tenga un corazón justo, que posea el único deseo de llevar a Hyrule a una época de paz, aunque aquella persona aún no ha llegado.

Zein el aclamado capitán no entendía cómo llego la rosa a su ropa, repaso cada evento desde que hablo con los ancianitos, aquellos ancianos no parecían tener habilidades especiales para escabullirse tras él y colocar la rosa en la su espalda, la única persona que no se apartó de él durante todo el trayecto fue Sheik, la única vez que lo perdió de vista fue en un pequeño tramo cuando salió de la casa de los ancianos, ¿sería posible que Sheik haya robado una de las rosas para que la pudiera dar a Kayla?, el capitán no lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar o negar si Sheik cometió un robo, no quería perjudicar a los ancianitos pero en este punto ya no podía hacer nada, la rosa no estaba en sus manos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir a tratar de encontrar a Sheik en el inmenso castillo en el que se hallaban alojados.

Varios minutos pasaron sin encontrar a su nuevo amigo, hasta que encontró a una mujer alta de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, "reconocería esos ojos donde sea" pensó el capitán mientras se dirigía hacia la mujer.

-Disculpe, señorita me podría ayudar a encontrar a una persona que estoy buscando- preguntó Zein muy cortésmente.

-Seguro, no hay problema, dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo- la mujer le contesto de forma natural.

-Estoy buscando a un joven rubio de estatura mediana, de raza Sheika, su nombre es…-

-¿Sheik?-

-Si es ese mismo, ¿cómo lo conoce?- el asombro que tenía no era mayor, sospechó que de alguna manera estuvieran vinculados.

-Es mi hijo, y me podrías decir cómo es que tú lo conoces-

-Ahhh… eh… mil disculpas por ser tan descortés, yo soy Zein, el nuevo capitán de la armada, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita…-

-Impa, solamente llámame Impa; ¡¿ACASO DIJO ZEIN?!- aquella mujer se sorprendió, no creía que conocería tan pronto a aquel muchacho que en pocos días significaba algo especial para su pequeña Kayla.

-¿Usted me conoce señorita Impa?- pregunto con intriga, sabía que la gente comentaba que él se había convertido en el nuevo capitán pero que alguien reaccionara de tal manera dejaba muchas dudas en su mente.

-Ehmmm, no del todo solo escuché algunos rumores capitán, perdone mi descortesía y permítame llevarlo a la habitación de mi hijo- "bueno la primera impresión es buena, ¿o acaso esta fingiendo?, puede ser pero para sacarme de dudas lo tendré vigilado, no permitiré que le haga daño a Kayla" Impa tenía sus dudas del nuevo capitán pero apenas lo conocía hace algunos minutos atrás, no podía asegurar nada, pero por nada del mundo se lo perdonaría si le llegaba a hacer daño a su pequeña.

Los dos caminaron por algunos pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sheik, fue una situación incómoda ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, Zein no sabía que preguntarle pensó que sería descortés preguntar si ella trabajaba en el castillo aunque lo dedujo por saber donde se encontraba Sheik, o por lo menos eso pensó, tal vez solo conocía donde se encontraba Sheik porque ella era su madre. Impa tampoco estaba del todo cómoda tenía muchas preguntas pero no lo conocía lo suficiente y pensó que realizaba las preguntas lo estaría de cierta manera acosando y no quería dar una mala impresión, si lo iba a vigilar tenía que mantener un perfil bajo y no darse a notar mucho. Se quedaron viendo fijamente e Impa se retiró dejándole en claro que Sheik estará dentro de la habitación y de cierta manera dio a notar que no será la última vez que se vean.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

-¿Sheik, estás ahí, puedo pasar?- tímidamente el capitán abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y fue recibido de una manera grata.

-Zein, pasa por favor- el capitán prosiguió con cautela, tomo asiento y puso atención a la pregunta de su amigo, -¿a qué se debe tu agradable visita?-

-Yo vine solamente para hacerte una consulta-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Quiero saber si tú tuviste algo que ver con la rosa que apareció en mi ropa- preguntó de una manera muy seria.

-Si, pues fue algo así- respondió Sheik algo avergonzado.

-¿Acaso robaste una de las rosas de aquellos ancianos?- indignación daba a notar el tono de voz del capitán.

-¡NO, eso jamás!- Sheik respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, -lo único que hice fue aparecer en mi habitación, tomar algunas rupias y comprar la rosa por ti-

-¿Eh?- Zein aún no entendía el gran gesto de amistad que le dio Sheik, pero lo que era peor desconfió de él y eso si que era malo. –Yo… lo… discúlpame por dudar de ti Sheik, pero no sabía que pensar-

-Descuida, si lo hice, fue para que tú pudieras estar más cerca de tu personita especial- Sheik lograba avergonzar cada vez más al capitán y Zein no podía hacer más que ruborizar su cara, era obvio que sus sentimientos empezaban a crecer por su maid. Acto seguido Zein se despidió tartamudeando y sin más que hacer ni decir regresó a su habitación, obviamente no había sido un día fácil, estaba agotado pero feliz, feliz por haber conocido a alguien tan especial como era Kayla, feliz de tener un nuevo gran amigo como Sheik.

* * *

Kayla sabía que no podría plantar la rosa que le regaló Zein hasta el día siguiente, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarla en agua para que no se marchitara, era extraño Kayla nunca se había sentido de tal manera por ningún chico y mucho menos con alguien que trabajara, se sentía emocionada, pensaba en el capitán y en la rosa que le había regalado, estaba de tan buen humor que se olvidó del mundo que la rodeaba y se quedo observando la rosa, cada instante se perdía más y más en sus pensamientos, podría pasar toda la noche observando la rosa, embobada en sus pensamientos, pero, fue interrumpida por Impa.

-Oye querida, ni te imaginarás con quien…. Vaya, ¿y esa rosa?- quedo intrigada Impa.

-¿Eh, cuá...cuál rosa?- Kayla había olvidado que Impa podría llegar en cualquier momento para arroparla como siempre lo hacía, (no era una niña pequeña, pero las costumbres rara vez se pierden) quería ocultarle a toda costa la rosa que le había regalado su Zein, pero era obvio que no pudo.

-Kayla, no me digas que nuevamente estabas recogiendo flores fuera de la ciudad castillo- Impa parecía un tanto molesta.

-Este… bueno… yo…- no se le ocurría que inventar, no sabía que era peor si desobedecer una orden que hace mucho tiempo le dio, o que supiera que Zein fue quien le regalo la rosa.

-Pero veo que hoy has tenido buen gusto es una rosa demasiado bien cuidada para que se encuentre fuera de las murallas del castillo- de pronto la mente de Impa se iluminó y salió con una afirmación muy equivocada, -esta claro, ya que el idiota del capitán nunca te daría un regalo tan bello- dijo Impa con cierta malicia.

-¡EL NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA!- protesto sin pensarlo y aún no había acabado –y si la rosa es muy bonita es porque él la corto especialmente para mí- Kayla no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio la mirada fulminante de su "madre", estaba que echaba rayos.

-Entonces si fue el- protestaba con indignación –no puedo creer que pueda fingir tan bien para agradarle a las personas- Impa no era de las personas que odian, ella era muy cariñosa y afectuosa, pero se sentía amenazada, sentía miedo de que alguien llegara y le quitara a su princesita, a pesar de que no era su hija, ella la consideraba como tal y como el cariño de una madre es infinito no quería que sufriera como en los últimos años. -¡NO!, no voy a dejar que te enamores de aquel hombre-

-Pero Impa…-

-Sin peros, no quiero que ese hombre te haga daño-

-¡No lo conoces, no puedes decir que es malo!- Kayla había sacado fuerzas para enfrentarse por primera vez a su "madre", pero no obtuvo la victoria.

-No, no lo conozco por tal motivo desconfío de él, no trates nada con el por lo menos hasta que tengamos una idea de cómo es en realidad, eso es todo, buenas noches- Impa salió tan rápido como dijo estas palabras dejando con una gran duda a Kayla, Impa siempre la había ayudado y cuidado de ella, únicamente quería lo mejor para ella, pero realmente sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

La noche en el castillo se veía muy larga, ninguno de nuestros personajes podían dormir, en primer lugar tenemos al capitán Zein, estaba viendo el jardín desde su balcón observaba un jardín muy hermoso con muchas plantas que daban a notar flores de diversos y variados colores, le recordaban a aquel regalo que le hizo su amigo para que se lo pudiera dar a Kayla, "es tan hermosa" suspiró "tal vez… sea tiempo de que yo…".

En otra habitación del castillo se encontraba Kayla recostada en su cama, miraba el techo y recordaba el momento en el que Zein le regaló la rosa pero a cada instante las palabras de Impa no se alejaban de su mente "Kayla, este…. Yo… estaba caminando por las llanuras y vi esta hermosa planta con una flor en su punta"… "Ya que el idiota del capitán nunca te daría un regalo tan bello"… "me recordó a una chica muy hermosa… me recordó a ti"… "no puedo creer que pueda fingir tan bien"… "solo quería otorgártela para que por lo menos un momento te acuerdes de mí"… "desconfío de él". Estaba muy preocupada, la duda se planto en su mente, la razón le decía que hiciera caso a los avisos de Impa, pero su corazón le dictaba que Zein era sincero, ¿qué debía creer?

-Debo alejarlo de mi niña, pero cómo- Impa por el momento se encontraba frente a la chimenea observando cómo las llamas luchaban entre sí, su corazón era fuerte y sensible a la vez, por un lado no conocía a Zein y desconfiaba de sus actitudes, por otro lado la forma en la que se presentó fue muy grata, -diosas ayúdenme qué debo hacer.

-Zein y Kayla, Kayla y Zein, ¿Kayla?, no creo que sean la misma persona, aunque tienen muchas similitudes, sería extraño aunque…- Sheik por su parte solo tenía una duda pero muy pronto sería respondida.

**"Es más vergonzoso que un amigo te engañe a sentir desconfianza por alguien"**

**LagksZ**


End file.
